


The More the Merrier

by Lirillith



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karina and Barnaby put the moves on Kotetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kissing meme on Tumblr.

   Considering that they clearly planned this well in advance, turning up on his doorstep with a bottle of wine and a tendency to look at each other and start grinning, and that they’ve been cuddled up on each side of him for the entire evening, Kotetsu doesn’t really know why Karina waited till Bunny got up and left the room to pounce. 

   Granted, kind of a slow-motion pounce.  She touches his face, rubs a fingernail along his chin – “It’s not a nail file,” he grouses cheerfully – and then strokes his cheek, turning his face towards hers, and kisses him softly on the mouth.  Softly and lingeringly, her lips parting, her hand running down his chest; his hand curls around the back of her neck, and when she pulls away, he just sighs. 

   Bunny’s come back, and she turns her face up toward him, waiting for her kiss, a quick, nose-bumping peck; they pull back and smile into each other’s eyes.  He can’t seem to do that himself, close his eyes and wait for what’s expected, for his due; but he can pluck off Bunny’s glasses with his left hand and wrap that arm around Karina, and slide his right hand into Bunny’s hair.  They just kind of look at each other as well for a moment, their faces close enough that he knows his partner can see him, before they each let their eyelids flicker shut and close the distance.


End file.
